Petite Fleur sur la lame de mon épée
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Recueil de textes sur mon OC Yukino Kaori. Contient du lemon. Plus 16ans Non yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Fleur en acier gelé**

**Fandom **: Bleach, Claymore

**Genre** : OC, Angst, POV, suite d'OS

**Rating** : R/M

**Pairing** : IkkaYumiKaori

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages comme les univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte pour faire mumuse... sauf Yukino Kaori qui m'appartient.

**Résumé** : Suite de petits OS POV sur Kaori

**Dualité**

Aussi longtemps que remontent ma mémoire, je crois que la douleur a constitué le principal de mes souvenirs. Une douleur liée à un plaisir trouble, intense quand je relâchais mon énergie démoniaque, le yoki, mais que je devais contrôler sous peine de me transformer définitivement en une créature hideuse, éventrant des humains pour leur arracher les entrailles et les dévorer, un être que peu de guerrières auraient sans doute été capables de vaincre sans y récolter des blessures sérieuses voire y laisser la vie. J'étais une mi-Humaine mi-Yoma, la Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent Numéro Deux de la Génération Soixante-Quatorze. Une aberration aux yeux de l'humanité. Juste destinée à combattre les autres monstres. Parce que j'étais plus forte qu'un humain ordinaire et parce que j'avais plus de conscience qu'un monstre. Voila la vraie signification de ma nature.

Puis, je suis arrivée par caprice du destin comme par accident dans le monde de Bleach, à la Soul Society. Ce que les humains appellent le paradis où vont les âmes vont après la mort. A cause du monstre qu'on avait fait de moi, je possédais à mon arrivée une grande quantité de reiatsu, me destinant à devenir une shinigami. Un Ange de la Mort. Le combat encore et toujours. Contre d'autres monstres. Et même si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la puissance, la dangerosité de la seule personne que je voulais tuer, il fallait que j'apprenne à jongler entre mes deux énergies, mon Yoki et mon reiatsu. Mon reiatsu me servait à sceller mon énergie démoniaque, à pratiquement le supprimer à son extrême limite. L'heureuse et seule conséquence fut que les terrifiantes cicatrices de mon ventre disparaissaient elles aussi. Mais ma puissance physique comme ma rapidité diminuaient de manière significative. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon épée véloce avec un katana sans le voir se briser comme un fétu de paille tout comme mon bras était au dixième de sa rapidité réelle, Ce désagrément là cessa lorsque j'héritais du bras droit d'Emma, l'Epée Véloce originelle. Ryu no TenHime, mon zanpakûto, de part ses capacités et son pouvoir, était une légère compensation à cette perte de force physique. Mais en tant que shinigami, la Yukino Kaori que j'étais devenue n'égalerait jamais en aptitude guerrière la Séréna au Triste Regard que j'avais pu être des années auparavant. Néanmoins, en levant le sceau et laissant affluer le Yoki dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, toute ma puissance revenait et l'ex-Numéro Deux revenait à la vie. Et avec, ma part de ténèbre, ma soif de vengeance, ma faim de viande et les douleurs qui accompagnent ces revirements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dans le silence de la nuit**

Ils dorment paisiblement, dans la grande chambre d'Ikkaku. En tant que troisième Siège, ce dernier a droit à une chambre plus spacieuse que la nôtre, à Yumichika et moi. Mais ça nous est égal. Car Mika utilise la sienne uniquement pour y mettre ses affaires ; il préfère dormir avec notre amant. Et moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ma Claymore pour dormir. Je déteste généralement dormir allongée entre des draps frais et en dehors de mon épée plantée dans le sol et d'une chaise pour poser mon uniforme, ma chambre est vide. Dormir assise, adossée à ma Claymore, me semble être la meilleure position pour entrer dans le monde des rêves. IkkaYumi aimeraient que je dorme plus souvent avec eux. J'aimerai aussi... Si seulement j'étais capable de vraiment dormir. Une particularité à nous autres mi-Humaines mi-Youma est qu'on a oublié ce qu'est un véritable sommeil. Nous dormons, non pour reposer à la fois nos corps et nos esprits, mais d'abord pour oublier ce que nous avons dû devenir. Car même les yeux fermés, nos sens sont en alerte. Même la plus faible d'entre nous a la capacité de sentir quelqu'un l'approcher quand elle se repose.

Je déambule à travers les couloirs du Quartier Général de la Onzième. J'entends au loin les murmures de nos subalternes qui rient aux éclats. Ils sont sans doute en train de boire à s'en retourner la tête. Mais je ne les rejoins pas. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Mon regard se porte vers la lune dont les rayons m'étouffent de leur lumière accusatrice. Je hais cet astre car, où que j'aille, il est toujours là, comme s'il prenait plaisir à me surveiller, comme jadis l'Organisation. Il était là, la nuit où dix-huit de mes consœurs ont péri dans la campagne militaire des Marécages de l'Ouest. Cette nuit où, les quatre seules survivantes à cette guerre, Fiona, Lisa, Clara et moi-même avons vu les hordes d'Eveillés massacrer ces malheureuses sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire. Sous la lumière malveillante de la lune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désir de combat**

Je ne pouvais y croire : ce stupide ennemi avait réussi à mettre à terre le Capitaine Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Hisagi Shuei et Ikka-chan. Quatre puissants shinigamis n'arrivaient pas à bout de cet ennemi sorti du néant. Mais d'après le Capitaine- Commandant, les Phantoms avaient la capacité de contrôler les flux de reiatsu, comme Clara avec le Yoki. Par conséquent, plus son adversaire était puissant, plus il était vulnérable à ce genre de technique. Je restais ainsi, sans mot dire, ma cape dissimulant mon visage tout comme libérer mon Yoki supprimait mon reiatsu. Sans un mot, je m'avançais sur le champ de bataille.

"T'es qui toi? beugla le monstre en s'avançant vers moi et faisant vibrer son épée.

-Oh! Un contrôle des flux de reiastu! Je comprends pourquoi tes adversaires ont été impuissants.

-Je vais te faire subir le même sort!" me coupa mon ennemi.

En vain, il tenta de prendre le contrôle de mon corps mais il ne put détecter la moindre parcelle de reiastu. Et jusqu'à présent, personne de ce monde n'avait su identifié cette énergie inconnue qui était la mienne. De dépit, il se jeta sur moi, son sabre en avant mais grâce à mon épée véloce et la fureur se déchaînant dans mon bras droit, je pus parer sans difficulté à chacun de ses coups. Le monstre ne comprenait pas ; son visage hideux était encore plus déformé par la haine et l'impuissance. Mais la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisaient encore plus dans les regards de mes compagnons. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi.

"Ton coup d'épée est plutôt impressionnant, repris-je avec calme. Mais, face à mon épée, ça ne veut rien dire."

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, il se retrouva sous une pluie de coups qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer.

"Des coups d'épées invisibles? Impossible! glapit le Phantom.

-Non, ce n'est que l'épée véloce. Retiens mon nom, Yukino Kaori, celle qui autrefois s'appelait Serena, ex-numéro Deux, qui porte en elle le sang et la chair de Carmelia, le sang et la chair de l'Eveillée Julietta et celle qui possède le bras droit d'Emma." Achevai-je avant qu'il ne trépasse.

Sous le regard incrédule du Capitaine Hitsugaya et des autres, je me rapprochais d'eux. Je savais que les questions se bousculaient dans leurs esprits. Ayant supprimé mon reiatsu, ils n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de me reconnaître.

"Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

-Comment... as-tu fait? Je veux dire... Ton reiatsu... me demanda Matsumoto en bredouillant.

-Je l'ai supprimé." me contentai-je de répondre.

Non, ils n'avaient nul besoin besoin de tout savoir. La seule chose comptait à mes yeux, évacuer par le combat cette excitation qu'avait provoqué la libération de mon énergie Yoma. Même s'il me fallait redevenir Serena. Parce qu'en dépit de tous mes efforts, la Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent que j'étais serait plus forte, plus puissante que ne le serait jamais la shinigami que j'étais devenue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fleur en acier gelé**

Carmelia. Un nom de fleur. Mais une fleur en métal et qu'on surnommait "La Douceur de l'Acier". Pourtant, cette Numéro Un n'avait aucune tendresse avec les monstres mais combattait avec grâce et élégance. Sa spécialité était sa vitesse jamais égalée couplée à une puissance hors norme. Elle tuait avec facilité les Yomas d'autant que c'était, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle me recueille, sa seule raison de vivre. Mutuellement, nous nous sommes données une nouvelle raison de vivre mais ce qu'elle m'a donné va au delà. Elle m'avait donné un prénom, Serena, pour qu'enfin, je puisse être en paix avec moi-même et les souvenirs de ma prime enfance. Elle m'avait donné la résistance, celle qu'on a besoin quand on a tout perdu et que le destin s'acharne sur nous. Elle s'était donnée à moi, pas dans le sens physique, bien sûr. Non, elle était devenue simplement le centre de mon univers, ma lumière. Et je lui avais donné quelque chose, j'avais rompu sa solitude et lui ai fait oublier qu'elle n'était pas qu'une Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent. Carmelia se souvenait des sentiments propres à l'humain : l'amour, la compassion, l'attachement.

J'ai tout perdu ce jour où Carmelia a été tuée dans son combat contre Julietta, une ancienne Numéro Deux. Je n'ai rien pu faire que regarder, impuissante, pendant que l'Eveillée la tuait en la décapitant, meilleure façon de s'assurer qu'une Tueuse soit morte. Puis elle a blessé Emma, la Numéro Deux de la génération de Carmelia de telle sorte que, durant longtemps, je la crus morte elle aussi. Et comme Claire le fera des années plus tard, je frappais à la porte de l'Organisation. Si je ne pouvais ramener Carmelia à la vie, je pouvais continuer de la faire vivre en moi en intégrant son sang et sa chair à l'intérieur de mon corps. Et l'on y mit aussi celui du bras tranché de Julietta. Pour garder en mémoire la seule personne que je souhaite tuer plus que tout. Parce que renoncer à ce qui fait mon humanité physique, je suis prête à rendre mon âme aussi froide que l'acier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Une fleur dans une mer de sang**

J'avais presque tout oublié, quand je débarquais dans la dimension de Bleach, à la Soul Society. Tout sauf les visages de Carmelia et des dix-huit guerrières qui avaient péri dans la campagne des marécages de l'Ouest. En arrivant dans ce monde inconnu, la Sorcière des Dimensions m'avait donné un nouveau prénom, Yukino Kaori. Parfum de neige. Car j'étais devenue plus glacée que les nuits d'hivers. J'avais conservé ma claymore que je portais dans le dos et j'avais fait main basse sur un katana après avoir tué un groupe de brigands. Je devais me faire à ma nouvelle condition, à une vie dont j'ignorais les règles, sauf celle de la survie la plus élémentaire. Mais je restais une Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent. Même sans me nourrir, je ne pouvais trépasser et mettre ainsi fin à la souffrance et à la solitude. Je traversais le Rukongaï et ses rues misérables et sordides comme une statue. Je fouillais les poubelles pour un peu de nourriture, tenter malgré la lassitude, de vivre, au moins tant que je n'aurai pas fait la seule chose que je souhaitais au monde. Même si cela devait me prendre des années pour cela. Je ne ressentais ni peine ni plaisir, seulement un vide atroce qui menaçait de me faire sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Peu à peu, l'envie de vivre que m'avait légué Carmelia s'estompa. J'étais juste seule avec ma douleur familière, seule compagne de mes jours et mes nuits que je faisais baigner dans le sang par des combats. Aucun de mes ennemis n'avaient pu, ne serait-ce que me faire une égratinure. C'est alors que j'entendis parler d'eux. Deux guerriers redoutables et redoutés dont la soif de combat ne s'était jamais démentie. Je voulais les voir. Pour me battre et m'oublier. Mais mes recherches furent vaines et un jour, je m'écroulais. Je n'étais pas fatiguée pourtant. J'étais juste lasse. Ce fut quelques heures après qu'ils apparurent, l'un des deux braillant pour se battre.

"Tuez-moi."

Ce furent les seuls mots que je me sentais capable de prononcer. Ils s'approchèrent, intrigués et me virent. Leur surprise augmenta lorsque je réitérai ma demande.

"Mais pourquoi? me demanda celui qui était chauve. Pourquoi je devrais tuer une personne à terre qui ne peut pas se défendre?

-Parce que, murmurai-je, je ne trouve pas que vivre et combattre seule en fouillant dans les poubelles et mourir, ça faille une grande différence."

Ils me regardèrent mais je ne lus pas de la pitié dans la prunelle de leurs yeux. Cela ressemblait au même regard que celui de Carmelia.

"Non, je te tuerai pas, répliqua le chauve. Parce que tu vas rester avec nous. Et on restera avec toi, pour toujours. On te le promet.

-Et tu es si belle, poursuivit son compagnon, tu ressembles à une fleur. Ce serait dommage de détruire l'image de la beauté."

Il me tendit la main mais je ne pus rien faire sinon esquisser un pâle sourire. Ils me rappelaient un peu la seule personne que je me croyais capable d'aimer. Et ils m'offraient un futur. Un avenir prometteur, même si ces lendemains seraient couleur rouge sang. Je n'étais pas capable de concevoir un monde sans cela, de toute façon.

"Je m'appelle Se... Yukino Kaori.

-Et moi, c'est Madarame Ikkaku et mon pote, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

-Mange ça, cela te fera du bien, " me fit ledit Yumichika en tendant une pomme.

Je n'avais pas faim mais cela me fit envie quand même. Car accepter de manger, c'est accepter de continuer à vivre. Et je voulais juste à cet instant, rester avec ces deux hommes. Car ils avaient réveiller la fleur d'acier qui sommelait en moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toi qui me semble si loin**

Impuissance. Un sentiment que je hais. Car je ne peux pas l'aider. Ma petite Kaori, son visage est tellement... _différent_ de celui que je connais. Le métallique de ses yeux qui parfois me fige sur place a cédé à un regard dont j'ignorais l'existence à deux ambres cruelles. Les courbes de son corps qui me rendent fou quand elle dort à mes côtés sont déformées par une puissance inconnue. Mais ce qui a le plus changé, c'est surtout la rage dans sa voix. Jusqu'à présent, à chacun de ses combats, Kaori s'est toujours battue avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, laissant exprimer un certain plaisir lorsqu'elle croisait le fer. Et là... Non, tout semble loin, très loin de la jeune femme un peu moqueuse, indécente et indifférente à ce qui l'entoure. On dirait... un _monstre_. Je comprends alors ce qu'elle m'avait racontée un jour.

"Je ne suis pas une véritable shinigami, m'avait-elle un jour en me montrant sa Claymore. Là d'où je viens, je suis ce qu'on appelle une mi-Humaine mi-Yoma ou Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de réaliser la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie.  
>-Une... mi-Humaine mi-Yoma? m'étais-je exclamé, sans être sûr de comprendre.<br>-Oui. On a mis en moi du sang et de la chair de Yoma... De ces monstres... pour devenir plus qu'un être humain et plus qu'un démon. Ma véritable énergie est ce qu'on nomme le Yoki. Dans cet univers, à la Soul Society, j'ai dû apprendre à utiliser l'énergie spirituelle, le reiatsu. Mon reiatsu est en fait un "sceau" qui entrave ma puissance réelle. Cela me permet d'être comme toi et Yumichika," acheva t-elle avec un sourire triste que je n'avais vu que fugacement.  
>Bien sûr, elle avait refusé d'en dire plus, sur sa vraie nature. Je savais qu'elle pouvait se transformer en monstre dévoreur d'humains si elle libérait ce yoki sans réfléchir et à plus de quatre-vingt pour cent sans conserver sa conscience. On appelait cela l'Eveil. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru voir, ne serait-ce que vingt pour cent des conséquences d'une telle libération. Puis, elle sortit une carte noire, cachée dans le pommeau de son épée. Dessus, un étrange symbole rouge sang était dessiné. Il représentait une sorte de croix surmonté d'un cercle.<br>"Si un jour, quelqu'un t'apporte cette carte, avait-elle repris, trouve-moi le plus rapidement. Et tue-moi.  
>-Quoi? avais-je hurlé, horrifié à cette idée.<br>-J'aurai atteint mes limites, je ne pourrai pas garder mon cœur humain très longtemps. Alors, plutôt que de devenir un monstre, je préfère mourir. C'est le souhait de toutes mes semblables, les autres Tueuses.  
>-Je... je ne pourrai jamais. bégayai-je, les yeux au bord des larmes.<br>-Il le faudra pourtant. Une fois éveillée, je ne te reconnaîtrai probablement plus. Ni toi, ni Yumichika, ni même le Capitaine Zaraki. Il faudra me tuer avant. Car une mi-Humaine mi-Yoma de mon niveau, sans libération d'énergie est plus puissante qu'un Capitaine du Gotei 13. J'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse m'arrêter si une telle chose se produisait."

L'Eveil. Je savais que Kaori avait la capacité, certes limitée selon ses propres mots, de pouvoir pousser ses pouvoirs à leurs limites et de les supprimer si elle commençait à perdre le contrôle. Mais je savais aussi que la probabilité que ma chère douce ne puisse redevenir normal était hautement élevé. Se battre contre ce Arrankar en laissant renaître ainsi la guerrière qu'elle était jadis avait été la solution qu'elle avait choisie pour être certaine de gagner. Je ne pus que serrer les dents en voyant à la vitesse phénoménale les changements corporels qu'engendrait une telle libération de pouvoir.  
>"Il faut qu'elle arrête, marmonne Yumichika, à mes côtés, tombant à genoux, les yeux baignant de larmes. Arrête, Kao-chan. S'il te plaît, ne va pas plus loin!"<br>Nous sommes là, impuissants, devant son visage en fureur comme jamais. Je comprends subitement que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés sur sa puissance réelles n'étaient pas du vent. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait été en mesure de l'arrêter. Je l'entends rugir d'une fureur encore inconnue. Jamais de toute ma vie passée, je n'avais autant frissonné en écoutant un tel son gluttural sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un. C'est si... animal, si primitif... si loin de la Kaori distinguée à la voix juste un peu grave et rauque, ajoutant de la sensualité à sa personne.  
>"Comment as-tu osé... Mes camarades!" vocifère t-elle avant de libérer un peu plus d'énergie, laissant voler un mélange de fumée et de poussière autours d'elle.<br>Sa puissance continue d'augmenter encore et ses coups d'épée sont d'une telle vitesse que je sus que le surnom qu'elle leur avait donnés n'était pas volé. L'Epée Véloce. Aucun des shinigamis que je connaissais ne possédait un bras aussi rapide que le sien. Alors que l'Arrankar était en train de reculer, terrifié, Kaori avance toujours sans faillir, son bras maniant sa claymore avec dextérité inégalée avant de le trancher en une centaine de morceaux. Le sang gicle et des bouts de chair tombent en un bruit obscène au sol. Le combat semble s'être achevé... Et son Epée véloce m'apparaît encore plus redoutable que le jour où je découvris l'existence de cette technique.

Ce fameux jour, la salle de réunion était plutôt calme. Tout le monde se demandait où était passée Kaori alors qu'on avait prévu de s'entraîner au sabre, avant de partir dans le monde réel pour la guerre contre les Arrankars. Je commençais à m'impatienter ; ce n'était pas le genre de Kaori d'être en retard. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander à Yumichika s'il l'avait vue, je _la_ vis par la fenêtre, debout dans le jardin, tenant sa claymore dans sa main et faisant face à un arbre. Je vis son bras faire un geste presqu'imperceptible et, à la stupeur générale, le tronc se brisa en mille morceaux. Je mis quelques instants avant de comprendre que mon amie venait d'utiliser sa technique de l'Epée Véloce. Elle l'avait déjà évoquée et avait justifié sa non-utilisation par le fait qu'elle était obligée de supprimer son reiatsu, chose à laquelle ma chère n'aimait pas recourir si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. En d'autres mots, si sa puissance en tant que shinigami lui suffisait. Kaori tourna la tête, légèrement, son doux sourire aux lèvres. J'eus la confirmation que la jeune femme que j'aimais n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin d'être protéger ; elle était suffisament forte pour cela. Sans imaginer la véritable étendue de sa puissance. Et du danger qu'elle pourrait devenir si elle venait à déchaîner ses pouvoirs.

Mon esprit frissonna à ce souvenir pourtant récent et avant de se porter à nouveau instinctivement vers la Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent. Je lis dans ses yeux une souffrance infinie avant d'entendre des cris de douleurs s'échapper de sa gorge. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à aller lui porter secours. Je ne peux que découvrir à quel point sa véritable nature est la meilleure arme que je n'avais vue. Et aussi la source inépuisable d'une souffrance que Kaori sait taire. Que puis-je faire sinon prier silencieusement avant de réaliser que Yumichika s'est précipité vers elle. Malgré la peur d'échouer, il sait que lui seul peut la faire redevenir normale.  
>"Tu peux le faire, tu m'a appris comment t'aider! hurle t-il. Aligne ton reiatsu sur le mien. Tu <em>peux<em> le faire parce que c'est _toi._"  
>Je voudrais le faire aussi mais je suis incapable de contrôler les flux d'énergie comme Kaori ou Yumichika. Je ferme les yeux en entendant mon amie gémir de douleur avant qu'un grand silence de mort n'envahisse mes oreilles. Mes yeux se réouvrent et, subitement, un flot de larmes inondent mon visage. Ma chère douce est à genoux, les rides hideuses qui déformaient son visage, les yeux couleur ambre et son bras qui était devenu une gigantesque lame, tout a disparu, comme si la... <em>chose<em> qu'était devenue Kaori durant l'espace d'un combat n'était qu'un fantôme sorti de mes pires cauchemars. Non, ce _monstre_, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir une idée aussi stupide, absurde. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence ; en elle, profondément enfoui, à tout instant, cette chose noire pouvait ressurgir et me faire perdre l'une des deux seules personnes que j'aimais vraiment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fleur de glace, Fleur de métal**

PoV Yumichika

J'aime caresser Kaori. J'aime sentir sa peau un peu froide sous mes doigts. J'aime sentir me cacher dans le palais de ses mèches. Et j'aime lui faire l'amour, sentir son corps s'agiter de soubresauts. Pourtant, elle reste presqu'inexpressive. Non, pas inexpressive. Le mot n'est pas juste. Ce serait plutôt que ses traits ne sont jamais déformés, ni par le plaisir ni par la douleur mais son visage n'est pas vide d'expression. Même quand mes mains s'aggrippent à ses seins, à son dos, à la courbure de sa chute de reins, elle ne laisse jamais paraître la moindre grimace, le moindre froncement de sourcil ou lueur d'extase dans ses yeux d'argent.

Visage d'une poupée de glace mais à l'âme plus tranchante, plus dure que l'acier, j'aimerai voir dans ses yeux d'argent l'essence de son être, que ce regard métallique n'est pas un monde gelé mais où peut brûler encore le feu d'une passion pour la vie, qu'à moi, elle ouvre enfin cette cellule dans laquelle ma chère douce a enfermé son cœur.

Je me souviens de ce jour où à moi et à moi seul, Kaori m'a dévoilé son secret. Non pas son secret. Sa vérité secrète. Que seule la suppression totale de son reiatsu peut révéler. Ce matin-là, nous étions partis chasser des hollows et, chose rare, Ikkaku n'avait pas pu nous accompagner. Nous traversions l'un de ces Quartiers du Rukongaï si misérables et si malfamés que des souvenirs irréels me revinrent. Ceux d'une vie lointaine. Celle qu'on menait avant d'intégrer le Gotei 13.

Un groupe de brigands affreux ont voulu nous attaquer. L'un d'eux voulaient "s'amuser" avec Kaori. La violer. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, le torturer lentement, lui arranchant chaque morceau de son sale corps pour une pensée si laide envers une fleur. Mais la belle blonde a alors arraché une partie de son kimono, dévoilant son torse. C'est alors que je _les_ ai vues. Grâce à son reiatsu, Kaori a toujours su faire disparaître ses cicatrices. Et là, en les voyant, la nausée me monte à la gorge, un sentiment d'horreur m'envahit. Mais Kaori ne me dégoûte pas. Elle ne me dégoûtera jamais. Je n'ose seulement pas imaginer les souffrances par lesquelles celle que j'aime a dû endurer. Je la vie ébaucher un léger sourire sadique.

"Si ce corps ne vous dégoûte pas, essayez donc de vous amuser avec, " assena t'elle, un air moqueur sur son visage.

Lorsqu'ils virent la réalité du corps de cette chère petite, l'un des brigands ne put retenir le contenu de son estomac et le répandit au sol. Les autres n'étaient guère mieux. Tellement refroidis qu'ils baissèrent leurs gardes ; j'en profitai pour les éliminer sans aucune pitié. Je remarquais alors le sourire triste de Kaori. Mais ce qui me frappa vraiment fut son regard. Jamais je ne l'avais vue avec ces yeux. Une telle tristesse. Une telle souffrance dans ses prunelles d'argent. Même ce jour où elle avait supplié Ikkaku de mettre fin à ses jours, Kaori n'avait une telle expression de désespoir. Fleur de glace à l'âme de métal. Tu m'as montrée ce qui te faisait souffrir, ce passé que tu traînes, les chaînes de tes souvenirs qui t'entravent et avec lesquelles tu scellent la porte de ton cœur. Alors laisse-moi te donner ce qui te rendra le sourire. Laisse-moi simplement t'aimer, peu importent ces horribles cicatrices.

Ma petite fleur fragile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Toi qui me rappelles qui je suis**

_PoV Kaori_

Avant que je la rencontre, j'avais oublié qui j'avais été il y a très longtemps. Katsumi Sanzô, cette humaine aux capacités spirituelles plutôt incroyables, me renvoyait à celle que j'étais au tout début où j'ai été transformée en mi-Humaine mi-Youma. Pas dans le mode de vie, bien sûr. Sa vie et celle qui a été la mienne sont séparées par un gouffre large d'un millier d'années-lumières. Non, c'est plutôt dans l'acceptation de nos pouvoirs, de notre nature qui me font me souvenir de l'apprentire-guerrière que j'étais.

Je l'observe alors qu'elle joue un match contre... Tezuka Kunimitsu, je crois que c'est son nom, au Capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de son école. J'observe ses yeux. Visiblement, ses camarades du Club n'en ont pas conscience mais son regard est toujours différent quand elle est sur un court. Le changement est probablement imperceptible pour de simples Humains. Je dois avouer que ce regard me fascine. C'est sans doute la grande différence entre elle et moi. Ce regard plein de vie, je l'ai perdu le jour où j'ai perdu ma famille. Ma famille... Je ne me souviens même pas de leurs visages, ni du son de leurs voix. Mon père, ma mère et ma grande sœur. La seule chose encore distincte dans mon esprit reste les hurlements de souffrance de ma sœur pendant que le Yoma l'outrageait tout en dévorant ses entrailles. Ses cris se confondent parfois avec un autre souvenir que je chasse rapidement de mon esprit. Elle est morte de toute façon, rien ne la ramènera. Je ne suis pas là pour sauver une morte. Je veille juste quelqu'un de vivant. Katsumi Sanzô. Petite Katie-chan comme j'aime à l'appeler. Parfois, je la surnomme la "sale gosse" ou simplement "gamine". Elle roule alors de gros yeux mais elle ne gagnera jamais contre moi. Pas parce que je suis plus forte qu'elle. Non, elle ne peut pas gagner, c'est comme ça.

J'entends l'arbitre annoncer sa défaite Six à Sept. Un score honorable. Je descends de mon arbre et je sens qu'elle va être encore gênée. Plutôt mignon.

"Plutôt pas mal, gamine, l'interpelai-je.

-Ka-Kaori-san."

Katsumi rougit violemment ; les regards de ses équipiers se braquent sur elle avant de me regarder. Les humains sont vraiment trop drôles. Un petit serpent s'insinue dans mon esprit mais je m'abstins. Je sais bien que ce Tezuka ne laisse pas indifférent. Comme l'autre d'une école rivale. Yukimura Seiishi. Ah! Cette jeunesse est désarmante et, à cause de cela, je retins en moi, un brin de sadisme ingénu. Je ne suis pas une méchante. J'aime juste l'embêter. Je les salue avant de m'envoler de nouveau en haut de mon arbre. Je me retourne et d'un regard qui veut tout dire, je disparais dans le ciel bleu.

Parce que rester avec une Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent, c'est apporter parfois souffrance et malheurs. Et je ne veux pas que Katsumi Sanzô sache à quel point, l'image qu'elle me renvoie me rend parfois envieuse et jalouse. Parce qu'elle est le moi que j'étais il y a longtemps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Regard Interdit**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **Euh... IkkaYumiKao

**Rating :** R/M

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **18. Ferme la porte

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori qui est à moi...

Ikkaku la désirait. Tout comme Yumichika. C'était souvent réciproque. Kaori les adorait. Elle aimait être avec eux. Sans équivoque. Partir à la chasse aux Hollows, s'amuser, boire jusqu'à tombre ivre mort dans la salle commune de la Onzième Division. Tout ça, ils les partageaient. Parfois bien plus. Mais parfois bien moins.

Quand les vieilles douleurs revenaient, la jeune femme courait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou, plus souvent, dans sa chambre dans laquelle était plantée sa Claymore et contre laquelle, elle dormait. Elle hurlait à quiconque faisait mine d'entrer, de refermer la porte et de la laisser. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Puis, dans un effort désespéré, l'ancienne Tueuse aux Yeux d'Argent se collait à sa Claymore, délaissant son zanpakuto, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage tordu dans une expression de souffrance qu'elle voulait muette. Kaori serrait les dents, retenant les hurlement de douleurs qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge. Des souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Le visage de Carmelia, le visage d'Emma, les visages dénués d'expressions de celles qu'elle avait perdues dans la campagne des marécages de l'est. Cette douleur, très souvent, s'associait à un plaisir trouble, intense. Ses yeux argent prenaient alors une inquiétante lueur jaune orangé. Kaori fournissait un effort à la limite du supportable pour supprimer son Yoki, ou le réduire à l'extrême

Dans ses instants, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui ignoraient tout cela, attendaient, avec pour compagnon, le seul désir d'ouvrir cette maudite porte qui les séparait de cet être qu'ils aimaient. Mais ils devaient attendre que cet instant où la folie dominait ne soit arrêté par Kaori elle-même. Attendre car, une fois, une seule fois, Ikkaku avait voulu entrer, Kaori lui avait jeté un tel regard qu'il en était resté figé.

"DEGAGE! Avait-elle hurlé. Casse-toi! Ne me regarde pas! Et ferme cette putain de porte!"

Le shinigami chauve avait dû obtempérer, tant il se sentait pétrifié par le regard argenté et glacial de son amie. Ou amante, peut être.

Puis, quand les douleurs cessaient, venait l'instant, le terrible instant où Kaori réalisait qu'elle avait encore senti la chose noire, tapie au fond d'elle, le monstre qui avait fait d'elle une mi-humaine une mi-youma, avait failli s'éveiller, engloutir sa part d'humanité, ce qui lui permettait d'éprouver les sentiments d'amour, de haine, de joie, de colère et de tristesse. Les hideuses cicatrices qui, grâce au reiatsu, pouvaient s'effacer, laissant place à une peau lisse, belle, douce, disparaissaient lentement. Kaori ressentait un curieux mélange de culpabilité honteuse et de satisfaction. Elle se relevait avant de tituber en se dirigeant vers la porte et, doucement, l'ouvrir, mettant un terme à l'attente de deux êtres avec qui elle partageait tout. Ou presque.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Jeux Interdits**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **Ikkaku x Yumichika x Kaori

**Rating :** R/M

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : ****04. Le Frisson de l'Interdit **

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori qui est à moi...

**Note : **Ce texte m'est venu en écoutant "Travesti" de l'opéra rock "Stamania".

Cet après-midi là, Ikkaku avait proposé à Iba Tetsuzaemon, son vieux comparse de beuverie, d'aller s'entraîner aux abords du Rukongaï, Yumichika ayant préféré aller se relaxer aux sources thermales et Kaori ayant annoncé qu'elle était occupée toute la journée. Un peu vexé que ses deux compagnons de toujours ne lui aient pas proposé de venir avec eux, Ikkaku s'était "rabattu" sur Iba, "faute de mieux", avait-il pensé en maugréant. C'est ainsi qu'après une bonne heure durant laquelle les deux copains avaient croisé le fer, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un bon sake. Ils déambulèrent à travers les ruelles du Quartier Treize.

"Tu n'as toujours pas envie de montrer tes vraies capacités? Lui demandait le moustachu avant d'avaler une gorgée de gnôle.

-Imbécile. Je suis pas comme toi, j'ai pas besoin de faire plaisir à ma vieille mère.

-Pff! Répliqua Iba. C'est pas pour cette vieille peau que..."

Ils furent interrompus par un mouvement extraordinaire provenant d'une petite échoppe où cinq ou six filles riaient aux éclats.

"Ceux qui tiennent pas l'alcool devraient être interdit de boire, se moqua Ikkaku.

-Tu l'as dit, bouffi."

Cependant, en s'approchant plus du groupe de gens qui s'étaient rassemblés, ils constatèrent que ce n'était pas une bagarre de poivrots, les filles étaient toutes rouges, les yeux brillants et caquetaient joyeusement comme une bande de poule devant un ver de terre.

"Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon aussi fort, s'extasiait l'une d'elle.

-Et vraiment très beau, ajouta une autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Iba.

-Oh, un vieux a commencé à m'embêter, à me peloter quand il est arrivé. Il l'a mis KO en quelques secondes, sans même dégainer son sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture.

-Qui ça, "il"?

-Un garçon blond, avec de beaux yeux gris. Il portait un kimono violet. Il n'a quasiment rien dit, il a juste souris.

-Et il est où? Fit Ikkaku, visiblement intéressé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre avec lui? Lui demanda le lieutenant de la Septième Division bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Evidemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de ce type, je suis très curieux de savoir qui il est et surtout s'il est aussi fort qu'on le dit." Rétorqua Ikkaku, les yeux brillants.

Ils arpentèrent durant plusieurs heures les rues du Rukongaï sans pour autant retrouver le fameux guerrier blond. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs Quartiers respectifs bredouilles et visiblement déçus. Yumichika qui était revenu de sa séance beauté s'aperçut de la contrariété de son camarade et lui en demanda la cause.

"Je me demande qui ça peut être, on ne connait même pas son prénom, il ne parle jamais d'après ce que je sais et il a de très beaux cheveux blonds, comme Kaori-chan.

-Pourquoi je suis pas venu avec toi? Se lamentait Yumichika. J'aurai bien aimé m'amuser.

-Tu parles, on a déambulé bêtement sans le trouver.

-De quoi parlez-vous?"

Les deux garçons se retournèrent ; c'était Kaori, simplement vêtue d'un peignoir rose pâle, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'elle venait juste de prendre. La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'eux et sans qu'elle ait à le demander, Yumichika alla prendre une brosse et entrepris de coiffer l'opulente chevelure soleil d'hiver.

"Le mec blond, tu sais, le guerrier super fort, j'étais à deux doigts de savoir qui il était et de me battre avec lui, expliqua Ikkaku.

-Ah, le type dont tu entends souvent parler sans savoir qui c'est.

-Te moque pas, rétorqua l'efféminé. Ikkaku n'abandonnera pas sans savoir qui est ce mystérieux inconnu.

-C'est peut être..."

Kaori s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu le connais? L'interrogea Ikkaku, un peu brutalement.

-Non, je me disais juste... juste que ce n'est pas peut être pas un ennemi, on n'entend parler de lui que lorsque des filles ont des problèmes.

-Ouai, répondit le rasé sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le consola la jeune femme. Tu le croiseras peut être plus tôt que tu ne le crois."

Ni Ikkaku ni Yumichika ne remarqua la légère coloration rose des joues de leur amie ni son regard perdu dans un songe qu'elle seule faisait.

Un soir quelques jours après, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kaori avaient été invités par Abarai Renji, Iba et Matsumoto Rangiku pour aller au festival d'été. Si Ikkaku et Yumichika acceptèrent, Kaori refusa poliment.

"Mais pourquoi? Lui demanda Rangiku. Tu veux pas venir t'amuser avec nous?

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ça, murmura doucement Kaori, le regard légèrement baissé. Mais j'ai prévu... quelque chose d'autre depuis quelques temps déjà. Je peux pas annuler. Mais, reprit-elle en souriant, le festival continue jusqu'à après-demain soir. Je payerai ma tournée demain.

-Bon, d'accord. Ce sera l'excuse pour faire la fête."

La blonde éclata de rire ; Matsumoto était une éternelle fêtarde avec des sérieux penchants alcooliques et sur ce point, elles s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Ses cheveux blonds soigneusement attachés avec une perruque de cheveux coupés courts, le bandeau comprimant son opulente poitrine et son kimono violet d'homme enfilé, Kaori était devenue tout autre. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un garçon, un peu efféminé avec un vague air à la Yumichika, mais quiconque la croiserait la prendrait à un homme. C'était plus fort qu'elle, la jeune femme aimait ainsi se travestir en se glissant dans la peau d'un homme. Au départ, elle avait tenté l'aventure par goût du risque, de l'amusement aussi mais, au fur et à mesure, la shinigami ne pouvait plus vraiment s'en passer. Cela lui procurait des sensations inédites d'imaginer quelqu'un la déshabiller et de découvrir sa vraie nature de femme, surtout si c'était Ikkaku ou Yumichika. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas être découverte ; la jeune femme appréciait de marcher dans la rue, les yeux des femmes et même des hommes la scrutant, cherchant à imaginer ce que cachait son kimono, incarnant les désirs secrets des uns et des autres, sa peau moite recevait chaque regard comme une caresse. Kaori se mira encore un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de sortir en douce des Quartiers.

L'alcool coulait à flots, toute la petite bande était déjà bien gaie tout en profitant des stands de nuit du festival. Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient été déçus de ne pas être avec Kaori mais la joie des festivités avait effacé le sentiment de manque qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils s'étaient tous installés à l'orée du festival et discutaient de tout et de rien quand, le regard d'Ikkaku fut soudainement attiré vers l'un des stands. Un garçon avec de beaux cheveux blonds et un katana accroché à sa ceinture était en train d'acheter des manjus. Ça doit être lui, le mec fort, pensa t-il en un éclair et, quelque part, une petite voix dans son cerveau lui souffla qu'il le connaissait. Chassant la petite voix, il se leva d'un bond à la surprise générale.

"Ikkaku! Qu'est...

-Il est là, le mec blond! Glapit Ikkaku, tout excité, les effets de l'alcool s'étant légèrement dissipés mais pas suffisamment pour être capable de juguler l'adrénaline qui était montée en flèche.

-Tu plaisantes? S'écria Yumichika lui aussi, subitement surexcité. Il est où?"

Désignant le stand où Kaori encore inconsciente d'être sur le point d'être découverte, Ikkaku et Yumichika s'y dirigèrent en souriant.

"Je vous remercie." Fit Kaori en prenant les trois manjus.

Alors qu'elle allait mordre dans l'aliment, la jeune travestie entendit une voix très familière résonner à ses oreilles.

"Eh, toi!"

Elle se retourna et vit avec stupeur Ikkaku et Yumichika s'approcher d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand elle vit la lueur dans les yeux de ses camarades. La voix du combat était plus forte que l'alcool et vu la réputation qu'elle s'était forgée sous ce déguisement, ils n'éprouvaient plus que l'envie de se battre avec elle.

Alors que ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer et le nom d'Ikkaku s'en échapper, elle se ressaisit. Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite. Subitement, son corps lui sembla chaud, brûlant de l'intérieur. Comme si son véritable fantasme était sur le point de se réaliser. Indécise durant quelques instants, la jeune femme esquissa finalement un sourire provocateur. Ses yeux désignèrent la direction du bois qui entourait le Sokyoku. Les deux jeunes hommes eurent à peine le temps de comprendre la directive du travesti que Kaori prit la route du bois rapidement grâce au Shûnpo.

Ils peinèrent un peu pour retrouver celui qui les intriguait depuis quelques temps mais ils réussirent à le rejoindre dans une petite clairière, suffisamment éclairée à la lueur de la lune. Ce dernier leur tournait le dos et ne disait mot. Ce fut Ikkaku qui rompit le silence.

"Paraît que t'es fort...

-Oui, on le dit, tu me l'as dis toi-même, Ikkaku."

Cette voix... Non, ils devaient rêver mais elle leur rappelait tellement, les souvenirs les plus intimes, les plus chers et les choses les plus exquises dans des moments les plus indécents. Ce fut Yumichika qui reprit.

"Ka... Kaori? C'est toi?

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché cela, fit doucement la jeune femme en ôtant la perruque et l'attache de ses cheveux, ses derniers roulant le long de ses épaules. Mais... Enfin c'est une longue histoire et quand je me suis embarquée dans ce truc, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que je faisais, c'était plus difficile d'avouer cela. De vous l'avouer."

Le silence retomba quelques instants et les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que même vêtue en garçon, Kaori restait très attirante, la situation avait un petit côté d'illicite, comme s'ils vivaient un fantasme qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé vraiment imaginer. Non qu'ils souhaitaient que Kaori devienne vraiment un homme, la nature l'avait faite femme et c'était parfait ainsi. C'était plutôt l'idée de dévoiler la vérité sur son corps, le kimono tombé à terre, révélant petit à petit ses formes et ses courbes. Ikkaku qui était toujours le premier à saisir les occasions pour s'amuser, s'approcha, le regard concupiscent.

"Et si on s'amusait vraiment? Le festival, c'est marrant cinq minutes mais te faire pardonner ton petit secret, c'est beaucoup plus amusant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Dualité**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **IkkaYumiKao

**Rating :** MA

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **03. La peur du plaisir

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori qui est à moi...

**Note : **Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps (en fait, depuis que j'avais lu en scan les combats d'Ikka et Yumi dans Fake Karakura). J'espère que le combat décrit sera assez clair car ce type de texte est le plus difficile pour moi.

Son corps est en sueur, le sang roule le long de son visage et, d'une geste aérien, la jeune femme éponge le liquide rouge sombre. Yukino Kaori prenait toujours autant de plaisir à se battre, à scruter la lueur des yeux de ses adversaires quand ces derniers sentaient leur défaite proche. Mais là, ce n'était plus du combat pour son plaisir. Le vieux Commandant en chef avait ordonné à elle mais aussi Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumcihika, Hisagi Shuei et Iba Tetsuzaemon de protéger les piliers qui soutenait le kekkaï de la fausse Karakura et ainsi, éviterait à Aizen d'avoir la main sur la vraie. Le Fraccion qui lui faisait face était puissant, bien plus puissant que ceux qu'Ikkaku et les autres avaient dû affronter quelques temps auparavant. Mais tellement loin de...

Une image afflua, un vieux souvenir, celui de celle qui lui avait tout rendu, son nom, sa voix et même une raison de vivre, Carmelia. Elle revit durant un court instant l'Eveillée, Juliette, l'ex-Numéro Deux, la décapiter et blesser grièvement Emma, l'amie de Carmélia. La haine soudain embrasa le corps Kaori qui se détestait, elle et sa propre faiblesse. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle allait faire appel à _ça_. D'un geste sûr, elle jeta son zanpakûto à terre et son adversaire haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

"Idiote, tu crois me vaincre en jetant ton arme?

-Parfaitement, déclara Kaori, d'une voix assurée. Tu n'as pas besoin d'explication car je vais te tuer.

-Me tuer? Fit le Fraccion d'un rire mauvais. Tu t'en crois capable?

-Oui, sourit avec mépris la shinigami en dégainant sa claymore attachée dans son dos. Tout à l'heure, tu as prétendu me faire connaître une situation désespérée. J'ai rencontré un adversaire plus fort, plus dangereux que toi... Et j'ai su, ce qu'était le véritable désespoir."

Le Fraccion ne comprenait en rien la signification de ces mots, tout ce qu'il réalisa, c'était que le reiatsu de la jeune femme disparaissait rapidement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à lui faire remarquer qu'une fille aussi frêle ne pourrait le vaincre, surtout en supprimant son énergie spirituelle, lui, un des Fraccions au service du grand Barragan, il stoppa net la phrase qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Putain! Glapit le serviteur de l'ancien roi de l'Hueco Mondo, les yeux agrandis par une terreur sans nom. C'est quoi, ce monstre?"

"Yukino...Kaori! Son reiatsu... Il a complètement disparu!"

Ce fut la réaction instantanée des autres shinigamis. Yumichika s'éveilla brutalement et oublia tout velléité envers Kira ou Hisagi, responsable de sa perte de conscience momentanée alors qu'il portait secours à Ikkaku.

"Kaori-chan!"

Sans réfléchir, Ikkaku et Yumichika allaient s'élancer en direction du combat que menait leur compagne quand Iba et son Capitaine Komamura les stoppèrent.

"Vous compter y aller seuls? Rugit Iba. Ikkaku, t'es en piteux état et toi, Yumichika...

-Va très bien, le coupa ce dernier en dégainant son zanpakûto. Personne ne m'empêchera cette fois de la rejoindre.

-Nous lui avons promis de ne jamais la laisser seule, ajouta Ikkaku. Nous... Nous n'allons pas faillir à cette promesse."

Comprenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait raisonner ces deux déterminés, le Capitaine renard et son lieutenant se consultèrent du regard.

"Nous allons avec vous... Achever l'ennemi."

_"L'Eveil est un processus douloureux... Mais peut procurer des sensations proches du plaisir sexuel. C'est pourquoi la grande majorité des guerriers mâle n'y ont pas résisté... Et que l'Organisation a décidé de mettre en place les guerriers femelles dès la seconde génération. Elles sont moins enclines à céder à la tentation de mettre fin à la souffrance."_

Le corps de Kaori prenait le dessus sur son esprit et son cœur. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas y penser ; elle se concentrait uniquement sur le fait de le battre. Elle ne voulait plus sentir son corps, elle voulait juste...

"Plus... Pas encore assez... De vitesse... Et de puissance..." Se répétait-elle d'une voix presque rauque.

Elle avait laissé ses jambes s'éveiller, les modifiant totalement. Son visage n'avait presque plus rien d'humain : les traits hideusement déformés, ses dents acérées, les yeux teintés d'une lueur jaune orangée, pareil à ceux d'un félin. Mais ce qui avait le plus frappé le Fraccion, c'était son bras gauche, devenu une lame immense, son corps entier n'était plus qu'une machine à tuer. Pour l'instant, Kaori avait un peu de mal à contrôler sa vitesse, mieux adaptée que le shunpo et ses coups d'épée étaient encore imprécis en dehors de la puissance portée. L'adversaire qui lui faisait face ne reconnaissait pas la shinigami aussi fine qu'un fétu de paille ; ce n'était même pas comparable à un Arrancar quand il libérait sa véritable forme. C'était pire.

"Plus!" Hurla Kaori en accélérant encore sa vitesse.

Son ennemi avait déjà perdu un bras et la moitié de son visage était entaillé. Ils se faisaient face et l'adversaire comprit que le dernier round était sur le point de commencer. A la différence qu'il était au top de ses propres capacités, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la shinigami.

Kaori ne pensait plus, ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Les visages de Carmélia, de ses anciennes camarades de combat se superposaient à la vision fugace d'Ikkaku gravement blessé. Sa haine grandissait, tout comme le plaisir intense qui saisissait. Cependant, la seule chose qu'elle put dire avant de s'élancer avec violence contre son ennemi fut :

"Comment as-tu osé... Mes camarades!"

Elle sentit son yoki imploser dans chacun de ses membres, chaque parcelle de son corps. Son reiatsu ne semblait qu'un lointain souvenir. Son épée véloce était plus rapide que d'ordinaire, les mouvements de son bras devenaient plus précis et le Fraccion sut qu'il allait perdre.

"Je... Je n'avais jamais mené un tel combat..." Fut sa dernière pensée avant que la jeune femme ne mette un terme à son existence.

"Kaori! Kaori!"

Les quatre shinigamis étaient arrivés sur les lieux du combat. Ikkaku avait trouvé le zanpakûto de son amie à terre et ne pouvait croire que celle qui les avait toujours accompagnés fusse morte. Cette pensée le rendait fou, tout comme Yumichika qui essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa colère et ses larmes.

"Putain, pas toi... Kaori... Tu nous as mentis, souffrait Ikkaku. Tu nous as promis de rester avec nous..."

Iba et Komamura étaient consternés. Alors qu'ils cherchaient des yeux leur ennemi, une forme apparut dans le nuage de poussière. Ils se mirent en garde.

"Ikka-chan... Yumi-chan..."

Les deux interpellés relevèrent les yeux ; Kaori se tenait devant eux, ses vêtements en lambeaux, les yeux perdus et épuisés, tenant une épée presque plus longue que la jeune femme. Ses deux amis ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux ; leur amante était vivante.

"Kaori, bégaya Yumichika... Mais comment...

-Je suis désolée, reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix presque brisée avant de tomber à genoux. Je... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter... Mais je n'avais pas le choix."

Elle se tut, la douleur familière envahit de nouveau son corps, le plaisir trouble et intense que ses membres avaient éprouvé durant le semi-éveil avait disparu, son esprit avait réussi à rester plus fort que ses instincts de Youma, malgré l'envie violente et horrible de dévorer les entrailles du cadavre de son ennemi, pour apaiser sa faim. La jeune femme avait dû faire appel à tout ce qui lui restait pour supprimer son Yoki aussi fort que possible, laissant échapper de sa gorge des cris pitoyables de souffrance. Les larmes jaillirent, libératrices, quand Yumichika la prit dans ses bras, enveloppant ses épaules nues du haut de son kimono. En un éclair, elle réalisa que si elle s'était laissée aller, plus jamais la jeune femme n'aurait à savoir ce plaisir là, différent de celui qui faisait tant peur, un plaisir plus serein, plus... humain. Elle saisit la main d'Ikkaku.

"Tout ce que je veux... C'est rester avec vous... Quelque en soit le prix."


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Dans les secrets de notre chambre**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **IkkaYumiKaori

**Rating :** R/M à MA

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **06. Espace-Clos

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori qui est à moi...

Drables

Ils ferment toujours la porte et tirent les rideaux quand ils font l'amour. La relation bizarre et tordue qu'entretiennent Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kaori se cache dans la chambre confinée du chauve, interdite d'accès quand ils s'adonnent au plaisir. Plus surprenant, ce n'est pas Ikkaku qui est le plus passionné des deux hommes, mais bien Yumichika. Mais pour les deux, comme si, isolés du reste du monde, plus rien ne comptait que leurs désirs envers la jeune femme, dans cette chambre close, interdite d'accès durant ces instants pendant lesquelles chacun s'évertuent à ignorer les faibles gémissements d'un couple s'adonnant au plaisir.

**Titre : Jeux de mains**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **IkkaYumiKao

**Rating :** MA

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **22. De bas en haut

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori qui est à moi...

Drabble

Ce qu'elle aime, ce sont leurs mains qui dansent sur son corps nu, celles, parfois nerveuses, souvent lubriques, d'Ikkaku et celles de Yumichika, plus douces mais plus joueuses qui commencent à explorer ses pieds, ses mollets, remontant sur le rebondi de ses fesses quand elle est allongée sur le ventre. Puis, délicatement, du bout des doigts, tracent de mystérieux dessins sur la peau de son dos, lissent les longs cheveux soleil d'hiver. Kaori saisit l'autre main de son compagnon, la porte contre sa joue avant de se mettre sur le côté. Yumichika ou Ikkaku recommencent. Cette fois, avec les lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : L'éveil des sens**

**Auteur/Artiste : **Gossip Coco

**Couple : **IkkaYumiKao, Kaori + Katsumi implicite

**Rating :** MA

**Fandom : Bleach **de Tite Kubo, **Prince of Tennis** de Takeishi Konomi

**Thème (numéro et nom) : **05 Harem

**Disclaimer: **Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas exceptée Kaori et Katsumi qui sont à moi...

**Note **: Cette ffic est un crack complet sorti de mon cerveau un peu (même totalement devrais-je dire) tordu mais néanmoins qui y trottait depuis quelques temps déjà... J'avais envie d'écrire un texte sur la relation à trois qu'entretiennent IkkaYumiKao d'un point de vue extérieur. J'ai choisi, un peu par facilité, mon autre OC Katsumi Sanzô.

Katsumi Sanzô n'était pas une fille qu'on pouvait facilement perturber. La joueuse de Seigaku ne riait jamais aux éclats ou pleurait à chaudes larmes. Toujours d'humeur égal, elle déroutait ses adversaires par son calme olympien ; son petit sourire en coin, l'éclat de ses yeux d'un violet profond rehaussé par de longs cheveux couleur de miel qui la rendaient encore plus fascinante et intrigante. Pourtant, ce jour-là, la jeune fille semblait ailleurs, distraite, rougissant pour un rien. C'étaient les vacances d'été et les titulaires de Seigaku et du Rikkai s'étaient retrouvés par hasard à une sortie à la plage pour fêter la fin du Tournoi Nationale.

L'avant-veille de cette journée de détente, alors que la jeune joueuse hébergeait sa meilleure amie, Yukino Kaori et ses deux compagnons, Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika, elle avait surpris ces derniers faisant l'amour. Rien que d'y penser, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Les trois amants s'étaient abandonnés à l'appel du plaisir de la chair dans la chambre voisine de l'adolescente, sans doute, la croyaient-ils endormie. Mais Katsumi ne se sentait pas sereine ; l'idée que ses amis et rivaux la voient en maillot de bain la troublait. Surtout Sanada et Yukimura qui étaient, selon elle, les deux garçons les plus mignons parmi les joueurs de tennis de son âge.

Alors qu'elle était allée se changer dans un petit cabanon attenant à la plage, ses pensées la firent dériver lentement vers les images gravés dans ses souvenirs. Les corps nus des trois shinigamis, surtout celui de la belle Kaori, aux courbes qu'elle savait rendre encore plus sensuelles par des gestes lents pendant qu'elle caressait le torse nu d'Ikkaku pendant que Yumichika embrassait avec fougue ses fesses et son dos laiteux. A ses yeux, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kaori semblaient sortis tout droit du _Bain Turc_ d'Ingrès_. _Durant un instant, la jeune fille s'imagina à la place de sa meilleure amie, découvrant chaque parcelle de la peau de Sanada, savourant les lèvres de Yukimura sur ses seins. Elle-même, ses mains descendant des épaules nues de son amie jusque dans son dos, appréciant la douceur de l'épiderme.

"Katsumi-chan! Dépèche-toi! On va faire un tournoi de beach volley!"

La voix de Kikumaru la ramena brutalement à la réalité pendant que sa main se promenait nonchalament le long de son ventre.

"Merde... Marmonna la joueuse. A quoi je pense? C'est ridicule."

Cependant, en sortant, aux regards séduits de ses camarades par les formes de son propre corps, d'autres images de cette nuit-là lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, celles où Ikkaku observait, un éclat concupiscent devant les gestes lascifs de ses compagnons en train d'imprimer à leurs corps en sueur le rythme millénaire du plaisir.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien? Lui demanda Yukimura en voyant le visage de la jeune fille qui exprimait un certain malaise.

-Si, je vais très bien, déclara Katsumi d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Bon, on les commence, ces matchs de beach volley ou on attend le déluge?"

Tant qu'elle jouait, Katsumi parvenait à faire abstraction de l'évènement de la veille mais dès qu'elle devait attendre, ses pensées partaient dans une direction qui lui semblait dangereuse. Le visage de Kaori qui atteignait l'orgasme sous les caresses intimes tour à tour de ses amants, ses petits cris de plaisir, ces souvenirs qui s'intercalaient insidueusement à chaque fois qu'elle fixait Sanada ou Yukimura démontrant leurs talents de volleyeurs. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé et encore moins s'était dénudée devant un garçon et elle venait de voir sa meilleure amie s'adonner à l'acte d'amour, avec deux amants en même temps qui plus est. Malgré une certaine maturité, Katsumi restait une jeune fille idéalisant l'amour et le côté charnel de la chose ne l'effleurait pas vraiment. Tout juste rêvait-elle d'échanger son premier baiser avec le garçon dont elle tomberait amoureuse, le tout enveloppé d'un cadre idyllique. Elle allait avoir seize ans et découvrir les dessous d'une relation qui lui parut, cette nuit là, plus complexe et dérangeante qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre de cette façon lui avait fait entrevoir que l'amour pouvait prendre des apparences plus étranges, plus exotiques, à mille lieux de ce que les films romantiques pouvaient montrer. Alors que son esprit songeait à cela, il lui parut que Kaori et ses amants l'avaient peut être fait un peu _exprès_, pour la déniaiser. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle était stupide. La joueuse restait tout le temps avec des garçons, sans se poser vraiment des questions sur l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur eux. Et l'impact qu'ils avaient sur elle. Ou feignait de l'ignorer. Bien sûr, un ménage à trois est une chose qui marche rarement, pensa t-elle. La complicité et la confiance entre les amants doivent être totales, le plaisir doit être pleinement donné et jamais attendu, plus qu'entre deux personnes. Néanmoins, Katsumi n'en demandait pas tant, la complicité avec un seul amant lui parut amplement suffisant.

"Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Lui redemanda le Capitaine du Rikkai, sincèrement soucieux. Tu es totalement absorbée dans tes pensées."

La blonde l'observa longuement avant d'ébaucher un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret.

"Tout va bien, c'est simplement...c'est simplement que j'ai juste envie de...

-Envie de?

-Rien. J'ai tout mon temps pour ça." Répondit-elle énigmatiquement avant de prendre le ballon et de l'envoyer à Sanada.

Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de se poser autant de questions. Katsumi elle aussi goûterait à ces délices.


	14. Chapter 14

Celle qu'on appelait « L'Ombre »

L'Impératrice Riful de l'Ouest. Hysteria l'élégante. Lutecia l'universelle. Chloé aux longues lames. Une liste sans fin de surnoms donnés aux guerrières les plus puissantes, généralement des guerrières à un chiffre, le plus souvent, la Numéro Un. Et il y avait Serena. La Numéro Deux de la Génération Soixante-quatorze. L'Ombre. Parce que sa technique consistait à moduler sa vitesse de telle sorte qu'on croyait avoir se battre contre une ombre. Une technique proche de celle d'Hysteria puisqu'elle utilisait ses « ombres » pour se rapprocher de l'ennemi et le trancher. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était que Serena vivait comme une ombre. Sur le territoire qui lui était attribué, peu de gens l'avaient déjà vue. Et pourtant…

Ce jour maudit, c'est elle qui a pris les rênes de la chasse à l'Eveillé. Et elle était tout sauf une ombre. Serena dégageait quelque chose, une force monstrueuse. Pour nous, considérées comme la Génération ratée de l'Organisation, celle qui était notre leader n'avait rien d'une ombre pâlotte et fade. Même pour Shan qui n'acceptait que rarement d'obéir à qui que ce soit, elle n'a pas tenté de se rebeller aux ordres de Serena. Peut être aussi fallait-il voir que ce combat n'était pas un combat pour la victoire - quelle victoire peut-on espérer quand ceux qui vous ont créés veulent désormais votre mort et ce, quelque soit la méthode employée? - mais un combat pour que, au moins l'une d'entre nous survive. Car Serena avait deviné les véritables intentions des Hommes en Noir. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de nous. Nous n'étions ni plus ni moins fortes que les guerrières à qui on se « contentait » d'intégrer du sang et de la chair de Yomas ordinaires. Même celle qui était notre Numéro Un, Clotilde, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à une Roxanne ou à une Sistina. Sa technique était simplement une capacité encore inégalée à l'épée du démon. Certaines murmuraient que Serena méritait le rang de Numéro Un. Mais je n'ai appris que bien plus tard, entre elles, les deux guerrières s'étaient accordées sur leurs rangs respectifs. La raison? Je ne l'ai jamais sue et Serena n'a jamais souhaité l'évoquer.

Nous savions que beaucoup d'entre nous allaient mourir. Je ne faisais pas exception. Serena non plus. Mais je n'enviais subitement plus son rang et sa fonction. Comment pourrait-elle supporter l'idée du carnage auquel elle allait assister sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit? Bella nous a fait alors promettre à toutes que, quelque soit l'issue de cette campagne, celles qui survivraient porteraient en elles les espoirs des camarades tombées au combat. Serena a conclu sur quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais :

« La seule victoire que nous devons gagner, c'est celle contre l'Organisation. L'Organisation veut nous effacer, car nous ne sommes à leurs yeux qu'une erreur dans leurs expériences. Nous ne sommes ni des expériences ni des erreurs. Nous sommes des êtres humains. Donc, même si une seule d'entre nous survit, l'Organisation aura perdu. Car on aura prouvé que même des « ratées » comme nous pouvons réussir quelque chose d'impossible. »

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, celle qu'on appelait l'Ombre et qui se fait appeler désormais Yukino Kaori, je la suivrais encore et toujours lorsqu'elle dégainera son épée. Parce que grâce à elle, la petite Fiona, faible et timide, que j'étais, a appris que je pouvais me montrer aussi dangereuse quand on menace mon leader.


End file.
